percy jackson alphabet
by JasonGraceless
Summary: I know everyone's seen a billion Percy Jackson Alphabets... so here's another one! (It's slightly ironic because Percy's dyslexic, but oh well...)
1. Athena

;;

Athena was very unhappy with the idea of Percy Jackson.

It was bad enough that Poseidon had broken his promise and had a child.

Athena was not happy at all with the idea of Percy Jackson.

It was bad enough that he had grown up a bit and become just as arrogant and brainless as Poseidon himself.

Athena was not happy with the idea of Percy Jackson.

It was bad enough that he had met her daughter and she had to go on a quest with him.

Athena was not very happy with the idea of Percy Jackson.

It was bad enough that he was cute and his daughter liked him.

Athena was not too upset about the idea of Percy Jackson.

Maybe his daughter had rubbed off on him, he seemed to be recovering from his loss of brain cells. He was the savior of Olympus. And maybe he had grown into his looks. Maybe.

Athena wasn't upset with the idea of Percy Jackson.

Not anymore, now that she saw how much he cared about her daughter.

Athena was happy with the idea of Percy Jackson.

After all, he was a child of Poseidon.

Athena was very happy with the idea of Percy Jackson.

He had grown up a bit and was sassy and a little less brainless.

Athena kind of liked the idea of Percy Jackson.

After all, he had gone on a quest with her daughter.

Athena liked the idea of Percy Jackson.

After all, he was cute, and her daughter liked him.

But now Athena was once again unhappy with the idea of Percy Jackson.

It was bad enough that her heart had been broken by Poseidon, but now it was being broken all over again. By Percy Jackson.

;;;

_A/N: So, this chapter is shitty and I assure you that it will be replaced soon... Thank the gods..._


	2. Breaking World Records

;;

Percy went into the boys' locker room and changed into his swimming trunks. Today he was going to try out for captain of the Goode Swim Team. He fidgeted with his camp necklace for a bit, then sighed and pushed open the doors to the pool where tryouts were being held, knowing what would happen next.

Immediately, a mass of girls converged around him, screaming, and asking for his number. Percy was the hottest, most popular guy at Goode, although he himself didn't know it. He wasn't totally clueless, though. He knew 'some' girls liked him. He dodged another incoming group of girls and ran to the wall where guys were lined up for tryouts.

Another guy, Mason, lined up beind him and sighed. "Leave us some girls, okay?" Percy groaned. "Look, I already have a girlfriend, okay? When will anyone believe me? I've shown everyone photos!"

Mason grinned skeptically. "How do we know you didn't Photoshop her in? I'll believe it when I see it."

"But she lives in California!", Percy protested, "It'll be forever before she visits!"

"Looks like you don't have to wait long," said a girl's voice.

Percy whipped around so fast he cricked his neck.

There she was, wearing a pair of jean shorts and Percy's jersey, blond curls gleaming and a smirk on her face. "I have spring break now, so I decided to give you a surprise visit."

Mason's jaw dropped.

Percy made a squeaking noise. He moved forward and hugged her so hard, Annabeth was having trouble breathing (of course, his 6-pack deserved some credit for that, too).

Percy pulled away and was about to say something when the teacher in charge of tryouts yelled "PERCY JACKSON, NEXT!"

Percy groaned. All he wanted to do right now was talk to Annabeth. He jumped in the pool and swam eight laps as fast as he could, then jumped out to hurry back over to Annabeth. For some reason, she seemed to be groaning and shaking her head in the typical "You are such a Seaweed Brain" gesture. Before he could get to her, the teacher in charge stopped him. His eyes were wide. He tried to say something, stuttered, and tried again. "D-do you know how fast you swam?"

"Um… no?"

"PERCY JACKSON, YOU BEAT THE WORLD RECORD!"

;;


	3. Cough Syrup

;;

Annabeth woke up covered in sweat. It was the crack of dawn, and she wondered what had caused her to wake so abruptly, not to mention that she was sweating. Then she realized Percy's forehead was swelteringly hot. She groaned and untangled herself from his arms, kicking off the blankets and walking off to get the thermometer.

Annabeth took his temperature and gasped. "One hundred and two degrees?"

Percy stirred in his sleep.

"Percy, wake up."

Percy moaned.

"Percy, you have a fever. You need to take this medicine."

Percy whimpered.

Annabeth sighed. Looks like she had to do this the hard way.

"I guess you can never get better then. I won't be able to kiss you anymore or I'll get sick. I—"

Percy shot to his feet. "I'll take the medicine."

Annabeth laughed.

Still, it took 45 minutes to get Percy to choke down one teaspoon of grape-flavored cough syrup mixed with blue food coloring. "It reminds me of Mr. D," Percy kept protesting. "The coloring makes it better but it still tastes like grapes."

When Percy finally finished, Annabeth smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

She leaned down to kiss him, and then pulled away, making a face.

"You're right. It does remind me of Mr. D."

;;

_A/N: The next chapter will be called 'Dionysus'. Thank you so much to Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP for my first ever review! :)_


	4. Dionysus Jackson

_A/N: I'm sorry, this is super short and shitty, but I'm super busy and stressed... So, count it as a drabble?_

;;

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the couch, scrolling through a website for baby names.

"What about Annabel for a girl? Kind of like Annabeth."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose.

"Okay, no," Percy said. "It says here that 'Thina' is the name of the day. Greek origin. Short form of Athina. Nope."

"What about Sophia?", Annabeth said. "But I kind of want it to be named something unique. Like Percy. Like Annabeth."

"PERCABETH! PERCABETH JACKSON!" Percy shouted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh at the cute, childish expression on his face. Looks like there would be _two_ children in the house after Percabeth Jackson came along.

"What about Michael? Please? Then he'll be called Michael Jackson! And we can have four more children, and they'll be the Jackson 5!" Percy said excitedly.

Annabeth spit out the gulp of coffee she had just taken and began to cough after hearing the last sentence.

"Fine," Percy said grumpily, "If you don't want a regular name, why don't we just call it Dionysus or something?"

Annabeth choked.

;;;


	5. Every Mother Loves Pancakes

_A/N: Happy Mother's Day, everyone! We all know what a great mother Sally is, so..._

;;

Annabeth woke up groggily at dawn on Mother's Day to the sound of her phone playing "Under the Sea", the ringtone that played whenever Percy called her.

"Hello?"

She heard Percy's whisper from the other line. "Annabeth… how do you make pancakes?"

Annabeth sighed. Of course.

"Seaweed Brain, you can't make pancakes? There are directions on the package! Can't you read Eng— oh. Never mind. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you! I love you— WAIT! Something's burning! I have to go, bye!"

He hung up.

Annabeth groaned.

…..

When she arrived at Percy's apartment, she gently pushed the door that Percy had left open for her. She sniffed the air. It smelled like a mixture of burning plastic and Percy's cologne.

She walked inside, and saw Percy, covered in pancake mix, wearing a cute apron that said "Kiss the Cook" on it, and desperately spraying cologne everywhere to try and get rid of the acrid, burning smell. Paul was desperately running around, wiping flour off kitchen appliances and couches.

"Percy? Paul?"

"Annabeth!" he said desperately, "Thank gods you're here! Paul and I have been trying for three hours to make pancakes."

Annabeth sighed and walked past him and began to open all the windows.

She pulled a can of air freshener out of her bag (she had anticipated this) and began to spray it everywhere. Within seconds, the whole place smelled like the sea.

Percy and Paul brightened. "See, I told you we should call her," Percy said.

"She's a professional," Paul agreed.

Next, she picked up a duster and began to dust flour off of everything. She found a sponge in the kitchen and wiped down the appliances and the counter.

They beamed at her.

"Okay guys, I don't think you have any pancake mix left after Percy used it to decorate his apron, so I'll make it from scratch."

She pulled out flour, eggs, milk, blue food coloring, and chocolate chips, mixing bowls, and a whisk from all the right cupboards and drawers. She knew this place like it was her own home.

She dumped five shriveled, blue-black, lumpy circles with melted chocolate chips in them in the trash, and put the pan in the sink, took out a new one, mixed pancake batter, and began to make pancakes.

The air smelled good, like melting chocolate. It smelled like the home she had never really had.

"Percy, Paul…. Why don't you… ah… learn to use the coffee machine…?"

They puzzled over it for a few seconds, walking around it and inspecting it from all angles. Percy poured water into it and pressed a button on the side.

Annabeth looked at the ceiling. "Guys, you have to plug it in first. And you have to put in a coffee filter before you press the button."

She continued making pancakes, and when she was done, she put them on a delicate white china plate with sea green flowers printed on it.

Paul poured the coffee into a sea green china mug with white flowers on it, and Percy happily dumped a gallon of sugar and milk into it, and topped it with a seven-inch heap of whipped cream. He made a smiley face in it with chocolate chips and marshmallows.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile at how cute Percy was being.

They set it on the counter, Percy put a huge card that he and Paul had obviously made behind it. He offered Riptide to Annabeth, and smiling, she signed it.

She went out to the window box, picked some moonlace, and put it in a vase.

They all stood back and admired their setup; fluffy blue pancakes, 100% sugar coffee, a crookedly cut card, and beautiful flowers.

At that moment, they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Guys!" Annabeth hissed, "she's coming!"

Paul hastily sat down at the counter in the stool next to Sally's, and Percy and Annabeth ran around and stood across from it.

…..

Sally Jackson, pulling on a bathrobe over her pajamas, stood in the doorway as she looked at the sight in front of her; her husband, smiling, her son, Percy, covered in flour and grinning happily, and Annabeth, who would _hopefully_ be her daughter someday, standing next to him, holding his flour-covered hand and grinning just as wide.

"Happy Mother's Day!" everyone shouted.

Sally laughed and began to hug everyone. She sat down on the stool next to Paul and began to cut the fluffy, blue pancakes that, out of the three of them, only Annabeth could have made. They were delicious. She took a sip of sugar-filled, watery, terrible coffee and smiled even wider.

This was the best Mother's Day of her life.

;;

_Epilogue:_

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like my apron?"

"Yes…"

"Wanna go to my room?"

"Yes!"

;;;

_A/N: And, that's a wrap! Whew, that was a long one!_


	6. Forever

;;

Percy turned off the shower in his cabin in the Argo II.

He knew it had been over two hours long, but he deserved it. He had just come back from hell, and after that shower, he was physically as good as new.

At first, he was reluctant to be apart from Annabeth, even if it was only for a couple hours, and just a couple rooms away, because by now he was used to having him with her at all times.

He dressed quickly and left his room with dripping wet hair, leaving a puddle with every step. He still wasn't used to the luxuries of water, being clean, having clothes that weren't ripped or grimy, and smooth wooden floors.

Percy quietly went up to the deck to eat dinner with the others, saw Annabeth with her back turned, talking to the others. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her hair. She turned and smiled. Her hair was also dripping wet, and she looked more beautiful than Percy had ever remembered.

But there were still the dark circles, the trace of sadness in her smile and her eyes. She leaned into his chest and touched the streak of gray hair Percy had gotten from the curses inflicted on him in Tartarus. "I'm okay. You're okay. We got out," Percy whispered, trying to coax the depression out of her.

Annabeth smiled gratefully. "Let's go eat. They made a special dinner for us."

;;

Percy inhaled a whole pizza, a cheeseburger, a blue Cherry Coke, and a banana split within three minutes, and for a moment, all traces of sadness disappeared from Annabeth's face as she laughed at him. For a moment, it was just like it was before Tartarus. For a moment. Then the worry lines came back, her eyes darkened, and she looked down. Piper put her arm around her.

Percy was worried about her. He was worried she wouldn't make it through the night. During Tartarus, he had always been with her while she slept.

As they got up from dinner to go to their separate cabins, Percy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Annabeth… do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Annabeth looked surprised. "I can?"

"Yup, since we got rid of Hedge, Mr. Sneaky Jackson can sneak you into my room."

Annabeth blushed.

Percy became serious once more. "Come on, let's go. "

;;

Percy came out of the bathroom wearing his Nemo pajamas (Annabeth laughed) and crawled into his bed next to Annabeth, who was wearing one of his Camp Half-Blood shirts and a pair of his boxers.

He kissed her good night and lay next to her, holding her until she finally fell asleep. Then he gently kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes, once he was sure she was asleep. "I love you," he whispered. "Forever."

;;

_A/N: Well. That ending was weak. And now I feel stupid. Ugh, I needed to put the word 'forever' in there somewhere, or the title wouldn't make sense._

_I really wanted Percy to tell Annabeth he loved her, after she was asleep. Just like he told her she was a genius in Sea of Monsters, right after she fell asleep. Because everyone is all pissed that Percy hasn't said it yet. Including me. It better be said in Blood of Olympus... Or I will FIND Uncle Rick... Who's coming with me?_


	7. Girlfriend

_A/N: This is kind of a troll chapter. LOL. I have writer's block, so this came out..._

;;

Annabeth knew that every girl at Camp Half-Blood wanted their own Percy. Everyone wanted someone who would love them the way Percy loved her, someone who could always make them laugh, who would never let them go. Ever. Even if it meant falling into Tartarus for them.

Annabeth knew that every girl at Camp Half-Blood wanted Percy himself. Before the war, there had been a lot of jealous girls, but after Tartarus, most of them had shut up. But everyone still had a secret crush on him. He was gorgeous. And maybe he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was so. ADORABLE.

There was no official leader of Camp Half-Blood except Chiron and Mr. D, but even though it was unspoken, everyone knew Percy and Annabeth were their leaders. Percy was the best sword fighter at camp. He had amazing abilities. And not to mention amazing abs.

Annabeth knew that everyone wanted him, and she didn't mind, because knew that she would want him too.

But she already had her Percy.

She was his girlfriend.

She was deep in thought, almost tearing up when she was thinking about how lucky she was when she heard—

"Annabeth? Um… I accidentally spilled blue food coloring on your blueprints… I'm really sorry… At least they're blue now…"

Percy looked scared as he stood ten feet away from her, cowering.

Annabeth closed her eyes and stayed sitting at the water's edge for three seconds before she lost it.

Then she got up and chased Percy all the way back to his cabin, yelling,

"YOU –- I SPENT TEN –- DAYS ON THOSE BLUEPRINTS AND NOW YOU - RUINED THEM AND I HAVE TO RESTART THE - - BEFORE - HERA GETS REALLY - AT ME, AND—"

_Why am I even dating this idiot_, Annabeth thought angrily as she continued to chase a screaming Percy into his cabin.

She received a reminder when she caught a glimpse of his abs.

;;;


	8. Hiding Emotions

_Annabeth, Pre-MoA reunion angst_

;;

Annabeth anxiously paced the deck of the Argo II, their flying warship. She needed to calm down.

She tried breathing in and out in counts of three. Nope.

She counted to one thousand two hundred forty seven. She still wasn't calm.

She tried clearing her mind of all thought as a last resort, and naturally, it didn't work.. She'd never been good at this. She had always thought it was dumb. A daughter of Athena, trying not to think? But now she wished she could erase every thought from her brain, fill in the worries that were etched into her skull.

She had double-checked the truce flag, the ballistae, the TV connection, the plan, the speech, and now she had nothing left to do but pace. And worry.

What was she worrying about? The Romans breaking their truce? Going on a life-threatening quest? Nope. That was an average day for Annabeth. What she was worried about was seeing her boyfriend again.

Actually, _worry_ seemed like an insignificant word now. She was not _worried_. She was absolutely terrified. She was out of her mind with panic.

Percy Jackson had been kidnapped by the goddess of marriage, had his memory stolen, and had been missing for eight months.

He had to still remember her._ Please_, she thought. _Please remember me_.

Maybe her dreams had been wrong.

The more she thought about it, the more she panicked. She began to hyperventilate. Now that she was so close to seeing him again, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

She couldn't have lost him. She couldn't have.

It was so rare that she ever told anyone the smallest things about herself. Annabeth had trust issues. She had good reason for them, too. She had left home at age seven, unwanted by her family. She had found friends that promised to stay with her. One sacrificed herself. The other betrayed her. From a young age, Annabeth had kept too much inside.

And then she had met Percy, and her life had been turned upside down. Clueless, adorable, sassy, gorgeous Percy. The one and only Seaweed Brain, the one and only person who knew her inside out.

Percy had been one of the only people at camp who even knew her favorite color. It wasn't gray, like most assumed. No, the Athena cabin stereotypes annoyed Annabeth. They were just as bad as the blonde stereotypes. It was sea-green. The closest that she could come to naming the color of Percy's eyes.

It had been hard at first, but Annabeth had realized that her life was better when it was upside down. Percy had taught her things that she hadn't known. Friendship, loyalty, bravery, selflessness, impulsiveness, and of course, he had taught her to relax. She loosened up around him. He was perfect. And now she didn't know if she had lost him forever.

She had never gotten a chance to tell him how much she loved him. How grateful she was that she had him. She had trusted people before Percy, but it had been cautious trust. Translucent truths. Obscure honesty. There had always been the 'what if's and the sleepless nights. With him, it had been the first time she had ever felt the connection, felt the honesty in their relationship.

It made her happy and frightened at the same time.

Happy, because she had gotten to experience having someone who accepted and loved her unconditionally.

Frightened, because she didn't know if it would ever go back to that way again.

She wanted to see him so badly, it felt like she would combust.

But she was scared.

And so, for the umpteenth time in her life, Annabeth Chase hid her emotions, too deep for anyone, except the boy she loved, to dig up.

;;;


End file.
